


Mocaran dies 💕💕

by marriedtokokorotsurumaki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Other, WTF, Weed, kokohina, kokoro bad, kokoro kokichi kinnie, mocaran, mocaran dies, sugar mommy kokoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtokokorotsurumaki/pseuds/marriedtokokorotsurumaki
Summary: Moca and Ran are waiting for the rest of Afterglow to begin their meeting. However, strange things start to happen...
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hikawa Hina/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mocaran dies 💕💕

The time was 6:05 P.M, location is Hazawa Café.

Moca and Ran could be seen from the window, chatting with each other. Looks like they are enjoying themselves on this fine evening, I wonder what could possibly go wrong...?

“Hey Ran~ where are the others?” Moca asked Ran with a confused face. Looks like the rest of Afterglow weren’t showing up to their meeting for some reason.

“Uhm, I have no idea... should I call them?” 

“Sure~”

Ran proceeded to dial Tsugumi’s number, no answer. And then Tomoe’s, no answer. And then Himari’s, no answer. Geez, why aren’t they answering? Didn’t they say they will be here in time?

“This is weird... they’re not answering, what are they up to?” Ran looked worried.

Moca suddenly grabbed Ran’s hand which took Ran by surprise — “Hehe~ Don’t worry. Maybe they are planning a surprise for us!” 

Ran started blushing. “M-Moca...! Don’t say things like that. Could they possibly know that we are dating..?”

“Hmm, you think so? How could they know~?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they saw us?”

Moca put her smug face on. “Saw us? Saw us doing what? Hehe.”

“Oh, c-cmon...! You know...kissing?” Ran’s face was bright red. She was very embarrassed, it seems.

Moca started laughing while Ran’s face stayed red, suddenly, Moca’s face got closer to Ran’s and grabbed her hand tightly. They kept getting closer and closer to each other, their lips were almost touching, suddenly —- the lights went off!

“Hyahh!” Ran flew, she looked scared.

What happened? Is this a prank by the others? Either way, it seemed very embarrassing for Ran.

Suddenly, the couple hears a familiar voice. “Ugh, you guys look so ugly when you’re about to kiss! Please spare my eyes from bleeding!”

What? Is that the voice of... Kokoro?!

Suddenly, Kokoro appeared out of nowhere, doing a JoJo pose.

“Heyyy bitches 😊😊”

Ran was confused, so was Moca. “Kokoro...? What the...?” 

“Nu-uh, don’t forget about me!” another familiar voice could be heard. It was... Hina! The guitarist of Pastel*Palettes, AKA the most annoying bitch ever god i wish i could strangle that ugly hoe

And so, the sugar mommy and her sugar daughter duo were standing in the table. It was like some magical show... Moca and Ran had no idea what was going on.

“...” There was nothing but silence. It was getting awkward... Suddenly — Kokoro spoke.

“omg bruh yalll are making this too awkward! nothing expected from the ugly couple... u guys deserve a horrible death fuckers”

Ran spoke back. “Okay, what the hell is happening?! And why are you speaking in a bad grammar... Anyways, tell me, is this some kind of joke? Where’s the rest of Afterglow?” 

Kokoro laughed like a crazy maniac, what a komaeda kinnie! “HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHN Oh those stupid bitches? I killed them! They’re so ugly... Afterglow is full of ugly members and you have shitty music too... My ears keep bleeding.” 

Hina added “Yes, I agree with that statement! Pastel*Palettes is soooo much better! Oh- And Harohapi too, of course! My sugar mommy always spits facts!”

Moca kept silent, she probably had nothing to say. “Moca? Why aren’t you saying anything?! That’s kinda sus.” Ran whispered.

“Ran~ Was that a motherfucking Among Us reference?” Moca looked mad. Ran knew that Moca absolutely despises Among Us and it’s memes. They are very shitty. But Ran finds them funny for some reason... Is she okay?

Kokoro raised a gun to Ran’s head. “Shut up, you normie! You find Among Us memes funny? You fucking prick. I’m killing you first!” 

Ran looked terrified, she had no time to react. By that time she wanted to, Kokoro already pulled the trigger. Boom Bitch! Ran is fucking dead...

Moca still had no reaction, it was just her normal face. Why isn’t she shocked about her girlfriend’s death? 

Kokoro looked surprised for once. “Oya? You’re not gonna scream or anything? Your girlfriend just died...”

Moca shook her head. “No. I don’t even care... she has bad humour which made me lose faith in her. Good that she died~ Now can you give me bread? My fatass is hungry.” 

Kokoro and Hina looked at each other. Damn, is this bitch okay? They loved it. 

Kokoro looked at Moca and smiled “Wow, Moca! I really hate your balls but I like this behavior. Wanna be my sugar daughter? I’ll buy you anything you need. I love you, Moca! blushes”

Hina couldn’t believe what she heard. Kokoro loves who? That stupid annoying bitch? How?!

She wanted to say something but she knew she couldn’t speak up against her one and only master, so she couldn’t help but keep silent and wait.

Moca kept silent. What’s going to be her answer? Time kept ticking... 

Hina interrupted the silence. “Uhm, I don’t think she’s worthy of your love. Look at how ugly she is! I’m more pretty than her, Mommy Kokoro!”

Kokoro laughed once again, it was a mix of a Komaeda and a Kokichi laugh. “NEHEHEHENAHAHAJAHAHAHAHAHAH I was just kidding! Of course I wouldn’t love a stupid ugly bitch like M*ca! Heck, I wouldn’t even let her join my sexy gang! Drop dead, bitch.” 

Kokoro raised a gun at Moca’s head and pulled the trigger. Moca is fucking dead!

Moca and Ran both lay dead on the ground. They died next to each other, their fake love is forever going to be buried there. Wow, couple goals!

“Wow, mommy Kokoro! That was amazing! I love you! Give me kissies”

Kokoro rejected her request. “ummm no thanks hoe. You didn’t do shit, i was the one who killed them. You better do some real good killing next time if you want kisses!” 

Hina of course had no choice but to obey her master. “Okay, mommy... I’m going to impress you!”

And so, Kokoro and Hina continue their journey on ruining bandori ships. Who are they going to kill next? Find out in the next episode of Kokoro’s bizarre adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back booboos


End file.
